Coffee or Tea?
by DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet
Summary: Sequel to Stupid Cupid. "Of course the son of Hades would rather be left alone. Of course he would take away the possibilities of being loved and cared for and would rather sit in the dark corner that is self-pity. But I'm going to be generous and help you out."
1. Chapter 1: NICO

_**A/N:**__**So this is a sequel to Stupid Cupid with another 'what if' and I've thought of a sort of vulgar one! Hopefully after this 'what if' Percy might actually be in love with Nico in the end? Yeah?**_

_**This scene takes place a few weeks after everyone wakes up on the Argo II. **_

* * *

**Coffee or Tea?**

**Chapter One: Nico's POV**

Nico felt the brush of his hand against his pale cheek. The very touch sent shivers rushing down the boy's spine and filling up his stomach with butterflies. Percy's lips moved along with the Italian's in nips and sucks. But before the boy could completely fall into the spell that is Percy Jackson as his tongue slid across his own lower lip, Nico's eyes opened to find himself still lying in bed.

He brought up his fingers to lightly brush his burning lips as his other hand ran through his ridiculous bed head. Disappointment seeped into the Italian's bones as he remembered the kiss. Every night for the past few weeks he had only dreamed of Percy and that enthralling kiss.

It was torture to know that it had only been a ploy made up by that stupid god.

It was not only the dreams but the way everyone was acting.

Annabeth was constantly seeking Percy's attention, making simple conversation and asking his opinion on this or that. She was clinging onto the boy as if he was the only life boat on a sinking ship. And Nico knew that Annabeth wasn't the clingy type of person. Had the dream secretly influenced this upon her?

Percy was also different. Nico kept catching him throwing glances towards him when _he _was trying to catch glimpses of _him_. If that makes any sense. Percy would also 'accidently' run into the Italian and force him to make idle conversation with him, sometimes lightly touching his shoulder or brushing his fingers against Nico's arm which completely drove him _insane _by the way.

It was almost unbearable for Nico di Angelo. The dreams and the confusion. He almost wished that Cupid would put him back into that reality. He wished that the kiss had gone on longer and that it had deepened and that they would have had something more than the few precious moments that they had had.

"You've been wasting time," someone spoke from the other side of the room. They crept closer and stood at the edge of Nico's bed. "I've given you so much to work with and you just throw it away." The figure Nico could make out was tall with an angelic array of hair that cascaded around their face. Instantly the boy recognized him as the god Cupid.

"You do you have to terrorize me?" Nico asked. "Don't you have much more important things to attend to?"

"This _is _important." The god insisted.

Nico sat up and stretched his arms as a yawn escaped his lips. "I would rather have you not meddling in my not so much love life."

"Of course the son of Hades would rather be left alone. Of course he would take away the possibilities of being loved and cared for and would rather sit in the dark corner that is self-pity." Somehow Cupid had made his way next to Nico to set his hand on his head, ruffling his hair in what could have been a loving manner, but the expression on the god's face showed otherwise. He was furious. "But I'm going to be generous and help you out."

Before Nico could stop the god from doing what he had done before again, he was running.

Nico di Angelo was running and confused. He was pushing past people and looking over his shoulder. Was he running from something? Was that something dangerous? He only knew that he was terrified beyond control. His legs pumped him faster and his breath came out in ragged gulps.

He had to get away. Get something from… something. He wasn't sure.

After turning a corner Nico burst through a door and found himself into what looked like an elegant coffee house. He looked around taking in the light brown wallpaper decorated with swirls and flower designs, the wooden floor and round glass tables complimented with small metal chairs that bloomed a brown cushion.

Nico looked up to see a boy standing before him carrying a tray of coffee in elegant glass mugs. His hair was black and waved along his head. He wore a vest that matched with the wallpaper with a white long sleeved shirt that was rolled attractively up to his elbows. Nico's stomach fluttered as he looked shyly away from piercing seagreen eyes. "Coffee or tea?" he asked.

* * *

_**A/N: I can't wait to get along with this story! **_


	2. Chapter 2: NICO

**Coffee or Tea?**

**Chapter Two: Nico's POV**

Since that fateful day Nico di Angelo had made it his goal to come into that coffee shop every day and steal glimpses of that cute waiter.

Despite what he was asked nearly every day 'coffee or tea?' he never saw any tea items listed on the menu, it was purely caffeinated beverages. Then again everyone who requested tea was brought to the upper level of the coffee house, probably where they brewed the tea.

"Black?" Nico's waiter asked. "The usual?" He was hovering above Nico, sporting the same uniform from the first day with a pen and pad out to take down his order. "Would you like a muffin with that today? We have chocolate chip as our special." He gave Nico a smile that nearly made his heart stop.

"Yeah… sounds good." He managed to get out while handing him the menu he nearly had memorized.

Nico di Angelo didn't know exactly why he kept showing up to the coffee shop and spending ten or maybe fifteen bucks each day. Maybe it was because of his handsome waiter… or the exquisite décor… or perhaps it was because every morning something seemed to be urging him through the doors.

Percy took his menu, "I'll get right on that."

Sighing, the boy hunched over and started picking at the ends of his sleeves.

The chair on the other side of the table screeched as it slid, making Nico look up with a start to see a girl with choppy chestnut hair and big brown eyes… or maybe they were green… no wait they were definitely blue.

She gave him a pearly white smile. "Hey,"

Nico nodded at her and looked back down, not exactly sure as to what to do in such a sort of situation as he had never found himself in one before.

"I'm Piper," She paused waiting for him to respond. "I think it's cute that you never order tea."

He shrugged at the odd comment and continued to look bashfully away at his sleeves.

"What's your name?" She asked.

The Italian definitely knew how to give a response to that. "It's Nico."

Nico looked up just in time to see his waiter handing him his coffee and muffin. "Everything looks okay to you?" he asked.

He smiled, "everything looks delightful." _Especially you. _The boy caught his tongue before he said something completely stupid and embarrassing.

"Awesome." And with that he was gone to wait on other guests who seemed to be an elderly man and a business woman. It seemed a little odd that so little people came for coffee and that more people came for tea at the _coffee _house.

"He's cute, huh?" Piper asked when Nico turned to look at her. "Funny too… but ah… not really my type."

"Huh?" Was all he could respond with.

"You should go for it," she said with a wink.

"Go for what exactly?" He asked, still in the dark as to what she was trying to hint at.

Piper rolled her eyes and gave him an exasperated sigh. "Oh come _on_. It's so obvious it hurts. You've been coming in here for the past few weeks mooning over Percy Jackson and ordering our nasty ass coffee just so you could have a chance to talk to him, right? Why else would you come to such a place? I think you should just order a _cup of tea_."

Nico frowned into his black coffee. It was the worst thing he had ever consumed in his life and he had have some pretty nasty things, like that meatloaf his sister tried to make him that one night or the liver she fried up. But his waiter was pretty cute who was also an expert at making his stomach twist in turn and his heart flutter with every smile.

She gave him another sigh. "Just ask for his number or something. I can give it to you if you want."

"No." Nico muttered and started picking at his muffin. "It-it's not like that at all."

"Oh?" Piper asked while raising an eyebrow. "All the signs are there little Nico. You've got the hots for Jackson."

"I just really like the coffee here." Nico shrugged and took a long sip of the steaming liquid in front of him.

Piper mimicked his shrug. "He won't say no just because you're a guy. Ask him for some_ tea_."

The di Angelo boy stared at Piper, only half understanding what she was saying. After taking a nibble of his warm muffin he choked out, "it's not _that _obvious… is it?"

"Oh hun, do you even know where you are?" She asked while standing up. "Take it from me; he'll definitely have some fun with you." With that, Piper was off to the upper level.

Nico's frown deepened as he took another disgusting sip and bite of muffin. What the hell was that girl even talking about? Maybe she was a loon that escaped from the loony bin. But that wouldn't explain why she was dressed up as a waitress.

"Everything okay? Was Piper harassing you?"

Nico nearly choked in surprise on his coffee at the sudden presence of Percy Jackson.

"I didn't mean to scare you…" he said while placing a hand on the younger boy's back, trying to soothe the fit out of him.

"It's okay I uh… she wasn't a bother or anything." Nico said while starting to pick at his muffin again.

Percy sighed in relief at he took a seat across from the Italian. "Good. She's known for sort of harassing my customers around here."

"It that why no one wants coffee?" Nico asked. It was a stupid question. Why did he ask something like that?

Percy laughed at him. "Probably. Either that, or they just much rather prefer tea."

Nico smiled, liking the sound of his laugh, as he took another drink of the brew.

"You don't seem much like a tea person though…" He was staring at him.

Nico was staring at Percy and Percy was staring straight back him with those piercing eyes. Soon the boy across from him reached over and brought his hand up to Nico's face, brushing at the corner of his mouth muttering something about crumbs.

"How about after my shift here in a few hours, would you like to go somewhere?" He asked, taking his hand back.

"You want me to leave after you've gone off work?" The Italian asked confused, his cheeks warming up from the touch.

Percy gave him another laugh, lighting up his entire face. "No. Somewhere with _me_ when I get off work."

"Like a date?" He blurted out, feeling his face grow furiously hot from the question.

The boy across from him didn't say anything for a few moments and was taking his time staring at Nico. After what seemed like forever, he finally responded. "Yeah. Like a date."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so yeah this is another situation Cupid decided to throw Nico into. In the first chapter when he ruffles Nico's hair, that was his way in sending him to sleep along with everyone else. It's a sort of confusing transition from that to him running so I just wanted to clear that up… **_

_**But that you all so much for the reviews and follows! My phone was blowing up all night with them and it made me super happy! So I hope you guys enjoy this sort of filler chapter before some fun begins. **_


	3. Chapter 3: NICO

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the feedback! I think it's a shame that I'd rather write fanfiction than the three English essays I **_**should **_**be working on. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Coffee or Tea?**

**Chapter Three: Nico's POV**

"Do you like ice-cream?" Percy asked Nico as he leaned down on his elbows to sip at a cola through a straw.

Nico's drink had long gone cold as he and Percy had been sitting around talking after his other two customers had left. They wasted away his last few working hours by talking about just little things such as 'what's your favorite this or that?' sort of things.

His shift was almost over and Percy was still trying to figure out where they should go afterwards.

"Who doesn't like ice-cream?" Nico responded, picking at maybe his tenth napkin. He was nervous. He was nervous because he was talking to one helluva gorgeous guy who was not only pretty but funny too, like Piper had said.

"Would you like to get some then? I know this ice-cream parlor on the other side of town with the best ice-cream. They let you pick as many toppings and as many flavors for one cheap price."

"Sounds amazing," Nico smiled, which felt weird for him. It had been a long time since he was able to smile so easily. But Percy kept drawing them out of him with ease. It made him feel almost ridiculous to be smiling so much.

"Great!" Percy jumped up, picking up his silver tray and cleaning up the table at record speed. "I'll go clock out and we can roll out." Just as Percy was about to run off he stopped and chimed with a wink, "And don't forget to tip my excellent services!"

Nico finally stood up from his chair after hours of sitting and stretched out his legs. He opened his phone up to check for messages to find one from his sister, Hazel.

_Are you okay? _

Nico quickly typed up a reply telling her that he had been at the coffee shop all morning and that he probably won't be home for a while, telling her that he was going out with a friend and then would be off for the graveyard shift.

His sister was quick to reply.

_A special friend? ;)_

Nico frowned as a blush blossomed beneath his cheeks. **There's money in the pizza jar if you want to get one tonight.**

_Will do! Have fun on your date big brother! ;p_

Nico grunted at Hazel's reply just as Percy was making his way back to him. He was changed out of his work clothes and into a pair of jeans and a blue shirt that fitted him almost too well.

Just as Percy reached him, he noticed the look on his face. A look that normally meant, 'sorry but you didn't win that brand new car you were hoping for'.

"I uh… well I'm going to have to cancel our plans tonight… something came up…" He muttered, scratching at the back of his head.

"Oh…" was all Nico could manage. He then shrugged it off and willed himself not to feel the disappointment that threatened to ride him.

"But hey! Rain check?" He asked while taking the phone out of Nico's hands and started to punch in his number.

Nico gave him a small nod when Percy handed him back his phone and then proceeded to give his number to the other boy.

"I really wish I could go tonight… but I'll see you tomorrow right? Ten o clock sharp as usual?"

"Sure."

"Great! Can't wait to see you then." He lightly touched Nico's shoulder and then ran off to the second floor.

"_Maybe he was asked to work a double shift?"_ Nico asked himself, trying to find out why he had to cancel on his own plans.

Nico couldn't believe he had gotten himself so worked up over one boy to feel this attached. To feel that disappointment like he was actually expecting Percy to go through with the plans he had made. Nico was just so stupid to let himself feel like that.

…

After working his graveyard shift at an actual graveyard, Nico packed up his school work and started to head back home. His shift consisted of watching the screens to make sure no one dug any bones up or decided it would be a nice place to take a nap or midnight picnic.

Coincidently, on the way home he had to pass by his favorite coffee shop. Just as he was about to turn the corner to that very same street, Nico overheard voices. One of them being Percy's and the other being a woman's.

"I'm so glad I got to see you tonight, it had been so long since you had been on the upper level." The woman said.

"Yeah." That was Percy.

"It has literally been two weeks since you had last been up there. You know, if you don't spend more time there you won't fulfill your quota for the month and then _he _will get angry with you. He will probably have to kick you out and send you back to _her_."

"Yeah… I know."

"Make sure you meet your requirements for the month. I don't want you to get kicked out."

Nico took a glimpse to match up the woman's voice with a tall blond headed woman with a gorgeous figure. She reached to Percy and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking off, striking jealously into the Italian boy.

He watched as Percy hung his head and heaved a sigh. Percy turned and before Nico could duck into a hiding place, he was spotted.

"Nico?" Percy questioned. "What are you doing out so late? And on this side of town by yourself?"

"I um… I was walking home from work." Nico said as Percy reached him.

"This late? You must have a lot of stamina to get up so early and work so late. And you're sixteen? Where do you have room for school?"

Nico didn't like being grilled for answers or the concern that laced his voice, but he did like the attention. "I have online schooling that I normally get in before and during work. And I'm old enough to take care of myself, it's not like I'm incapable of protecting myself." He said while crossing his arms and huffing.

"You seem more than capable." Percy smiled. "I didn't mean it like that I was just… well it's late. Let me walk you home."

Nico was about to remind Percy that he didn't need his protection but the sea-green eyed boy held up his hand to him. "As a purely selfish gesture. I'd like to try to make up having to ditch you earlier."


	4. Chapter 4: PERCY

**A/N: It's finally Monday and finally to update. I wasn't sure if I was going to be changing POV's in this story but now it's decided. After watching a marathon about human trafficking and 'massage' parlors, I'm finally ready to write in Percy's POV.**

* * *

**Coffee or Tea?**

**Chapter Four: Percy's POV**

It was nice. It was nice that Percy Jackson had the chance to actually leave the Coffee House, even if it was just a few short blocks away.

What wasn't nice was the bruises that started to form across his ribs and around his back. He ached all over and almost refused to get out of bed that morning. He didn't want to serve customers; he didn't want to wake up. But he also didn't want to receive another beating from _him_.

So he got up and dressed as everyone else dressed. Shuffling through his duffle bag, he found his uniform and slipped it on. The others were dressed up more casually to serve the tea.

"You probably shouldn't do such stupid things," Frank whispered as he scooted over to Percy. "You're going to get yourself kicked until you're bleeding out of every spot possible, and then he's going to throw onto the streets so that you can work for _her_."

Percy shrugged as he slipped his shoes on and brushed through his hair, not wanting to think about that.

Frank sighed. "Be careful."

* * *

Percy waited on an old couple, serving them each a mocha latte and a blueberry bagel. They seemed to be enjoying themselves as they chatted senseless, oblivious to the illicit activities happening just above them.

The door bell rung and Percy automatically whisked up a menu and rushed to greet the new customer.

A smile bloomed onto his face as he found one Nico di Angelo. It was a real smile. Not the fake one that he put up nearly every minute of the day. He was actually pretty excited to see the familiar face. To see that face that doesn't look down on him. A face that almost filled Percy Jackson with hope.

It was silly to hope for anything more, he knew that he would always wind up back here or with _her _if he ever attempted to escape.

He seated the tired boy at his usual spot by the window and handed him the menu.

"The usual?" Percy asked, already writing down his order onto the pad.

Nico gave him a slow nod as he blinked at the menu, handing it back to him. The boy looked more tired than usual as he hefted his laptop onto the table. The bags under his eyes and the pale complexion of his skin indicated a restless night. Percy wondered what could have kept him up.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked while tapping his pen against his notepad.

Nico nodded his head. "Just tired."

"I'll go and get that coffee for you," Percy smiled and touched Nico lightly on the shoulder before scurrying off.

In the kitchen he found Grover manning the little coffee machine and the oven. He found Nico's black coffee already sitting on a tray.

"How's your boyfriend?" Grover asked teasingly. "Did he want a pastry today as well?"

Percy blushed as he grabbed the tray. "He is not my boyfriend. Just a friend who happens to be a boy."

Grover chuckled while popping a bit of a muffin into his mouth. "Whatever you say, man."

When Percy got back to Nico, he found him slumped over his laptop. He was lying face first into its keys.

Percy set down the coffee and shook the boy awake.

"Perhaps you should get back home and get some rest." Percy suggested.

Nico looked at his laptop and then to Percy while nodding his head. "I'll come back before work." He mumbled, carefully packing away his laptop. The Italian tiredly stood up and wrapped his arms around Percy, leaning against his bruises.

Percy winced at the pain but wrapped one arm around him.

"Good night," Nico murmured and went slack against him.

Percy frowned, realizing after the first snore that the boy had fallen asleep against him. He tried to wake him up once more, but the boy was stubborn in his sleep and refused to be woken up.

"_I could walk him home again,"_ Percy thought as he picked up Nico. _"If I sneak out now I'm sure _he _wouldn't notice."_ The thought was almost as crazy as the one he had the other day when he had decided to buy the small Nokia so that he might have the chance to talk to Nico outside of the Coffee Shop.

Percy looked around the shop before creeping out the door. Once outside, he looked around again at the crowded streets. Percy struggled to remember where exactly the Italian lived, but after thirty minutes of searching, he finally found the familiar street and the house with the bird feeder.

He remembered Nico saying that he lived with his younger sister.

After knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell a few times, the girl came out.

"Your brother passed out at my coffee shop." Percy said awkwardly, still holding the boy in his arms.

"You must be Percy," the girl smiled. "I'm Hazel, Nico's younger sister." She held the door open for him to come in.

Percy stood warily at the steps before crossing the threshold.

He found a couch in the living room/kitchen and set the boy down there.

"It was um… nice meeting you but I need to get back to work." Percy checked his watch and winced. He was going to die tonight.

"Sorry about the trouble." Hazel said, escorting Percy to the door. "He really doesn't know when to quit. I don't think he got a wink of sleep last night. Thank you for bringing him back here."

"No trouble…" Percy murmured before escaping out the door with a good-bye.

* * *

Percy Jackson was a big idiot. Of course he got caught.


	5. Chapter 5: NICO

**Coffee or Tea?**

**Chapter Five: Nico's POV**

Nico didn't plan on stopping by at the Coffee House on his way to work but he knew he would anyways, just so he could see that cute boy. He especially didn't plan on visiting after the embarrassing episode from earlier. The Italian had woken up on the couch as his sister explained that Percy Jackson had carried the boy all the way home. He couldn't believe he had been asleep for that.

He also hadn't planned on taking the car in the pouring rain that evening. Raindrops crashed furiously against Nico's windshield as he tried to navigate the streets. The boy only lived a few blocks from his work place, a fifteen minute walk at most, but in this sort of weather he would become soaked through the bone with rain water. Nico di Angelo didn't like being wet.

But out of all of that non-planning, he definitely didn't plan on seeing Percy Jackson lying outside of the graveyard gates bloodied and bruised from all angles.

His brakes screeched along the paved road as he jumped out of his heated car into the freezing rain.

The Italian quickly went to Percy's side to further investigate the damages.

The boy was whimpering a string of 'sorry's and 'please forgive me's. It broke Nico's heart to see him lying there like this. He wasn't sure if he should move Jackson from the rain, but he knew he had to do something quick.

He reached into his pockets for his phone, fishing around only to find out that it wasn't there. He must have inconveniently left it at home. Oh for such a time to do something like that!

Panicking, Nico knew he had to get him out of this freezing rain before he caught a cold on top of his injuries. So he carefully half-lifted the muscled man in front of him with all the strength a skinny Italian could muster and began dragging him to his car.

It took him nearly five minutes for the short walk, but he knew by the sounds of groans and moans from Percy that it had not been an easy five minutes for either of them. He set up Percy in the backseat of his car, trying to mind his injuries as much as possible.

* * *

Nico's home was the closest to them at that point and after hefting Jackson into his bed, he felt as if he made the right decision as he started tending to his wounds.

After cleaning him up and (awkwardly and embarrassingly) changing him out of his wet clothes, he noticed as he was leaning over the sleeping boy that he was running a fever.

"Nico?" Percy murmured, turning to face him with half-lidded eyes.

"You need to take these." Nico set a pair of aspirin above Percy's lips before he opened his mouth up to swallow them with the water Nico poured in soon after.

Percy tried to sit up but winced at his bruises. "Where am I?" He asked, looking around.

"You're in my room… you should get some sleep. You were beat up pretty badly." He said while standing up.

"Keep watch…" Percy told him as he obeyed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Keep watch? Keep watch for what exactly?

Nico called into work to let his scary boss know that he was not going to make it. He took a long hot shower and changed into a black hoodie and black sweats. He set up at his desk and started to work on his homework. It didn't take long to finish, so as he did he decided to get up and stretch, taking a nice long look at the boy lying on his bed.

His hair was drying from the rain and started to curl ever so slightly around his face. His face was set into a deep frown with a cut lip and black eye. Nico wondered what could have put the older boy into such a state and then wondered if he would have the chance to kill that person with his bare hands.

Why was this so strong? He had only known the guy for maybe a month but his heart ached and fluttered in his presence. It didn't make sense for him to have such strong feelings for a _guy _he had hardly known.

Did the other boy feel the same way? Probably not. That date he had planned and then promptly canceled proved it. He was probably toying with Nico, perhaps playing a prank on him that was dared by Piper. How could another person have feelings for _him? _Let alone that person being a boy.

Nico was outrageous to even think that there could have been a relationship here.

He heard the door open and close and a pair of keys jingle, letting him know that Hazel was home from work and breaking him out of his thoughts.

He walked to the living room to greet her and ask if she wanted anything to eat after carefully closing the bedroom door behind him.

"I thought you had work tonight?" She quizzed after agreeing to Nico's cooking and taking a seat at the bar to watch him.

"I… um… something came up," _Like how I found this guy I may or may not like a little too much lying bloody right outside the gates. _

"Like a date?" She asked suggestively.

Nico shook his head as he started to boil some water. "Nothing like that." He found pasta noodles in the cabinet and set them out for the boiled water.

"Then what? You never miss work. Are you feeling okay? Did Percy do something to you?" She was getting worked up over nothing.

Again the Italian shook his head as he found the spices and dressing in the cabinet.

"Your silence is killing me." She said dramatically.

"Don't worry about it I just-"

"Food?"

The siblings looked up to find Jackson staring into the kitchen from Nico's bedroom doorway with a too tight black shirt that defined him more than it should and a pair of pajama bottoms that hung too nicely onto his hips.

"Get back into bed." Nico growled, waving a wooden spoon in his direction.

"_Oh I see_," Hazel grinned, looking at Percy with _that look_. Her grin broadened across her face until she noticed his split lip and black eye. "What happened?" She asked, getting up to take a closer look at the boy.

But before anyone could answer that question, there was a loud knock at the door.

Percy jumped and quickly escaped into the bedroom.

Hazel was the one to answer, and she shouldn't have been.

Before anyone could stop anything from happening, Hazel made a squeak as she was grabbed by an unseen figure.

* * *

**A/N: Nico baby no just love him okay. Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday, I sort of played hooky and played all of the video games. I try to update once every day but since I missed out on yesterday perhaps I'll update once more today! Maybe!**

**Well thank you guys for reading and the reviews! You all just make my day uvu**


	6. Chapter 6: NICO

**Coffe or Tea?**

**Chapter Six: Nico's POV**

* * *

Nico ran to the front door and searched out into the rain for his sister. He was just in time to see a black van speeding off.

"NO!" He cried, slamming his fist on the door. "HAZEL!" As if words could bring her back.

He rushed to his room. "Where did she _go_?" He asked the air. Percy Jackson was hiding underneath the Italian's bed.

"They took her." He whispered, peering out from underneath. "They took her and we can't stop them."

"Of course we can. They just abducted a _child._"

"Nico… are you orphaned?" Percy asked, emerging from the bed.

He didn't want to answer that question. He didn't want to admit that his parents had left him and his sister to the cruel basic facts of the world to fend for themselves.

But slowly he nodded his head. Why was he admitting something so personal to him?

"The police won't help you. No one can help you."

"_Where are they taking her_?" He seethed, the words dripping from his mouth like venom. He was going to get his sister back. He was going to get the only family that he had left _back_.

Percy struggled with words as he opened and closed his mouth.

"Your sister is very pretty… they're probably taking her to the Coffee House."

"Why would they do that?" Nico asked, putting on his aviator jacket.

"Nico…" Percy couldn't speak. His words, Nico noticed, kept catching in his mouth. The sea green-eyed boy looked terrified. For some reason that Nico couldn't figure out, he knew that the look on the boy's face did not belong there. Not on his Percy's face.

"Why would they take her to the Coffee House?"

"You still haven't figured it out yet? Are you that blind?"

"Figured _what _out? Just tell me Percy, what are they going to do to my sister?"

"They're taking her to the Coffee House because it's a _whore _house." Percy finally managed to choke out.

"A… whore house? But I uh…" Nico frowned at Percy. The thought had never occurred to him. "So you're a… uh…"

"I'm a prostitute. Piper's a Prostitute. Every one that 'works' there is a prostitute."

"They're going to make my sister a…" Nico couldn't bring himself to say those words. His sister? "Like _hell _they are." He growled, stuffing his feet into his shoes and grabbing his keys. "No one takes my family. Not again."

"Nico wait." Percy jumped from the bed and caught the furious boy's arm. "You're going to get yourself brutally murdered if you try to take her back. How do you think I got like this? And this was because I was carrying a phone. It was because I took… They're not playing around Nico. If you go there, you're either going to get shot or taken."

"I can't just leave my sister there."

Percy dropped Nico's arm, his face pained.

After an intense silence from both of them, Percy Jackson finally spoke. "I'll help you."

"Not in that condition you aren't." Nico snapped. "You're not even fit to lift a finger. You'll just drag me down." Nico didn't want to put this boy in danger any more than he already was.

"They're going to come for me. It's probably why they took your sister. I'm their best… asset. They know they won't get me back willingly. I'm sure if I give myself up they'll let her go. Well… let her go for a price as well." He said; straightening up. "And I can handle a lot more than you think I can."

The Italian frowned. Why did he have the dumb feelings for this dumb guy? It's like they were coming out of thin air. As if someone was giving them to him to play off of. "I can't let you do that." Even though what he was saying made perfect sense. Even though it was a perfect plan to just give Percy back to them and the savings he had in his account. He just couldn't let him do that. _Why_?

"Nico," Percy grabbed onto the paler boy's hands, squeezing them. "It was nice to know someone so ignorant."

Nico twisted his hands free. "Gee thanks."

"I mean- not like that. I mean…" Percy scratched at the back of his head awkwardly. "I mean it was nice to know someone who didn't want to just talk to me for sex. It was nice to know someone who wanted to get to know me for me."

Now that he was putting it that way… it was sweet.

Nico backed away from him a few steps. "I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself to save my sister."

"So what? You're just going to go there and kick down the door and grab her?" Percy asked, crossing his arms.

Nico didn't like that. He wasn't a child and he shouldn't be treated as if he was one. He had grown up a long time ago.

"These people took my sister. Not only Hazel but I think they took Bianca too. Except… except…" Nico shuddered, remembering the image of the girl he found lying on the street.

"Nothing to see here," the police had told him as they shooed him away.

But there had been something to see.

There was a girl lying on her side, blood slipping from her mouth and her eyes distant. Not distant… but the eyes of the dead. Her face was bruised and cuts were scattered across her body. It was difficult to tell the cause of death. The girl had long dark brown hair with a dash of freckles across her face. She looked gorgeous and she looked just like the sister who had ran away from him.

Despite feeling spiteful before seeing his sister that day, he couldn't help but feel despair at seeing her lifeless limbs.

"Just a suicide." The Police officer told him.

He held the tears that day so he would hold them now. She was long gone and there was nothing he could do about it now other than save his younger sister from such a fate.

"Except what?" Percy asked, waving a hand in front of the boy's face. "What happened to her?"

Nico shook his head. "She's dead now and it's because of _them. _I just know it. They took her from me just like Hazel, except this time I'm not going to let them. I'm not a child anymore and I _can _fight."

Nico di Angelo stormed for the door and rushed out to his car in the still pouring rain. Percy Jackson was right behind him.

"I'll help you." He explained. "We'll get your sister back, I promise."

The Italian boy nodded his head as he started up the car. He wasn't going to get Percy Jackson to stay put no matter what his argument.

"You'll need to know who's controlling this operation. Who has been behind it all for a very long time."

"Who?" Nico asked, keeping the car in park so that he could look at the boy with rain drops in his hair. The boy with a furious look on his face that hinted at an overwhelming fear.

"He goes by the name Cupid."


	7. Chapter 7: NICO

**Coffee or Tea?**

**Chapter Seven: Nico's POV**

* * *

Cupid.

Cupid.

_Cupid._

Every time the Italian thought of that rotten name his anger would grow larger and louder. He was going to make this Cupid pay for what he was doing. For what he did to his sister. For what he did to Percy. And for what he might do to Hazel. He'd be damned if he let anyone do anything to her.

His car skidded into place on the side of the road, illegally parked an inch away from the door with half of the car sitting atop of the sidewalk.

The door was lit up with a closed sign, but that didn't halt the Italian one bit as he stormed into the café with Percy in tow.

A group of teenagers were sitting in the café's lounge chatting bitterly and drinking coffee, taking skittish glances towards the girl sitting in the corner tied up.

"Took you long enough." Someone spat.

Nico matched up the man to the words. He was a short man with a gorgeous set of black locks. He was wearing a black suit with a striking blue tie and matched up with his eyes. He reminded Nico of someone… but he couldn't quite remember who. "Come now Percy, stop playing your silly make-believe games and come back to me." The sound of chatter that had been filling the room cut silent as soon as words left that man's mouth. They all set down their cups and scooted closer to one another.

Percy grabbed onto the tail of Nico's shirt. The boy was actually trembling, terrified of this small man before them. His fear made Nico hesitate. It made him think, _"Gosh this nicely muscled man is afraid of this small man before them, perhaps I should be a bit scared myself as well? Perhaps this is the man that beat Percy bloody. Perhaps he is a man of great power."_

But Nico just couldn't bring himself to feel that fear. To fear that man before them. He only feared that he would lose Hazel. He was angry and wrathful.

"Give me my sister back," Nico growled.

"Not unless you give back what you have stolen." The man said while pointing to Percy.

"I haven't stolen anything. You have taken my sister, so please while I am asking nicely, give her back."

"Not going to happen sweet cheeks."

"Just let me go, Nico, I'll be fine."

"Like hell you will be. I see what he has already done to you. I don't even know what might have happened in the past or what he's done to you mentally… I can't let you go back just after you've escaped."

"I could never truly escape this. None of us can. We're here by ourselves, we're left alone for these people to do whatever they want to us because we're stuck. We could never make it out there by ourselves. It's nice to have a roof over our heads and something on the table to eat. Plus… it's a lot nicer here than being with _her_. We're not treated too badly. So Nico just let me go."

Nico shook his head. "I can't. I won't."

"Not even if it could save your sister?"

Nico looked over at his sister, she was sitting there hog tied, looking at her brother with a furious look distorting her features.

"I'll save both of you." Nico turned to Percy. "You deserve better than this. They all deserve better than this. No one should have to do this."

Somehow the man was closer to the couple. Perhaps he was taller as well. "Nico, you can't have both. Make a choice."

He shook his head. "I have. I _will _have them both."

"Well… if you're going to be like that then I guess we're done here." And with that, the man flicked Nico on the forehead, once again waking the boy up from the dream.

He was sitting in his bed just as before with Cupid towering over him.

"Now what did we learn today?" He asked, grinning happily at the boy as if he had truly accomplished something.

Nico took a deep breath, his mind reeling from the events and the sudden time lapse.

"How long was I out?" Nico asked, looking around his room. He was still in his pajamas.

"A few minutes."

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" Nico grumbled, closing his eyes.

The month that was only but a few minutes rushed to Nico like a race horse and beating him with a stick.

"I think I'm going to vomit," he muttered, covering his mouth.

"Please don't."

He sat up and stood for a few minutes, stretching out his arms and legs. "I had a car this time."

"You sure did, not that you drove it well as you nearly crashed into my exquisite coffee shop." Cupid stated, crossing him arms together.

"It was a whore house."

The man before him smiled and shrugged.

"You nearly beat Percy to death." The Italian growled, the memories of anger resurfacing. "You took my sister."

Cupid shook his head. "Those things didn't happen.

"If I remember correctly, they all happened in here," Nico said while tapping his head. "And in here." He tapped his heart. "They were real for us at the moment. Every painful thing was real there."

"But you're fine here. You've only carried over the important emotional things. Percy won't remember those things. Hazel won't remember those things. They'll only remember a feeling. They'll remember how amazing you are. They'll feel awe. They won't feel those other things that they might have felt during that time, just what is essential."

"Why are you _doing_ this?" Nico asked, he didn't want this god in his life anymore. He wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to play the key role in these alternate realities.

"For love Nico. For your love. It's a precious thing. It's something I help grow. It's something I plant and nurture. But you are so stubborn."

"It's because this love isn't _real_. Someone like me… what I feel… it shouldn't be real."

* * *

**A/N: And I'll leave it at that! WHOO finally wrote this chapter. Had no clue where I was going wit****h this one but I made it! Hope you guys like it!**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, they're very lovely as always uvu **


	8. Chapter 8: PERCY

**Coffee or Tea?**

**Chapter Eight: Percy's POV**

* * *

Percy Jackson was feeling especially off today. Not just a little bit… not just a smidgen but especially. His head was blasting him with its favorite headache and everything seemed weird.

Everything and everyone.

Annabeth had been weird lately. She was also asking for him. Always wanting him near. It was starting to suffocate the boy. Did she not trust him to be alone for a few moments? Did she not want him to live in peace for a few minutes as he discussed normal teenage things with Jason or Leo?

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked, looking at Percy oddly. She has also been doing that quite frequently as well.

"Um yeah… fine I guess. Actually my head is killing me. I'm going to go ahead and lay down." Percy said while getting up from the meeting he was supposed to be leading with Jason who had decided not to show up. That wasn't like him.

"We can continue this later. Would you like me to walk you to your bunker?"

"I think I can handle the walk." He tried to give her a smile but his lips could barely move up to form one.

Annabeth gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he could walk off.

Annabeth is okay and everything. She is his best friend. She is a great fighter and by gods she's an excellent strategist. A brainiac and a beauty. Perhaps a little too smart for Percy. Perhaps a little too clingy lately as well.

Ugh. He did not want to think about this right now.

"Every love is real."

Percy stopped in his tracks just before he turned the corner that led to the bunks. It sounded like someone was in Nico's room.

He peered around the corner to see that the Italian's door was cracked. He attempted to tip toe closer so that he could try to make out the other figure.

"Not mine." That was Nico responding. He could barely see the boy sneering up at someone.

"You 1930's boys are so naïve. There is no such thing as loving someone for their gender. Or well… not really. It's okay to feel the way you do."

"It's disgusting." Nico hissed.

"It is not. Dammit Nico I have been trying my darnest to get you to come out. You've done so twice. You've accepted your feelings and you've shown true bravery for the ones you care about. You've admitted it in those scenarios. These feelings are real. Just use them. Just show them for the love of love."

Why were they arguing over love? Who was in Nico's room?

Percy tried to get a closer look.

"I didn't peg you as a peeping Tom, Jacks-"Percy quickly grabbed Jason aside and covered his hand with his mouth. He took them around the corner, away from ear shot of Nico's bunk.

"Someone is in Nico's room." Percy whispered.

"So you were just listening in on their conversation?" Jason questioned, whispering for Percy's sake.

Percy frowned. Why had he only just listened? Was he curious? Like Hades he was curious. They were talking about Nico's love. And something he couldn't quite understand.

"I…uh…" He had no excuse as to why he had been standing around, gazing at Nico's topless body and his ruffled up bedhead. By gods that boy was cute.

Wait. _What_?

Jason's lips turned into a frown as he crossed his arms at Percy, like he was going to scold him.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!"

Percy jumped in his skin, his hand automatically retrieving his pen as he rushed to Nico's room and busting into the place.

"P-percy." Nico stuttered, looking at him with wild eyes, his face was red and his fists coiled up like he was going to sock someone square in the face.

Percy looked around with his fingers reaching for the cap of his pen, finding that the person from before was no longer there.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "I heard you yelling and I… are you okay?"

Nico nodded and crossed his arms against his chest.

The skinny boy Percy was used to looking at was not before him. Since when did the boy have such a nice… body? His arms and stomach showed off a bit of muscle that the Italian was so obviously trying to cover up. He shouldn't. It was nice.

Percy felt his face warm as he backed up to the door.

"I'm fine." Nico growled while taking a few steps back. "Now if you'd excuse me, I have to get dressed. Or would you like to stand here all day and gawk at me?"

Percy nodded his head. "I…sorry. No I'll leave. I didn't mean to barge in on you here." The boy quickly escaped the room only to run face first into Jason.

"Is he okay?" The blond asked.

Percy nodded his head. "It was a false alarm." He was grasping for composure. Why was his heart beating so fast? Oh gods did he actually think that another guy was attractive?

Jason peering in through the door and then back to Jackson. "Are you okay?"

Percy nodded his head. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your face is red and you seem to be out of breath… you didn't do anything dumb did you?"

"Me? Dumb?" Percy laughed.

Jason shrugged and let Percy be on his way.

What was that all about?

Things around here have certainly been quite strange lately.

* * *

Percy Jackson certainly did not think that he was going to see a god sitting on his bed when he finally made it to his room. Well, he assumed he was a god. Only gods seemed to appear out of thin air and take over your rooms.

"Percy Jackson."

"Yes, that's me. Am I in trouble?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow. All he wanted was to lay down and get rid of this god forsaken headache.

"Not exactly." The god stood up. "Do you know who I am? Ah don't answer that. You probably don't. I'm Cupid."

"Like Eros?" Percy automatically questioned.

The god took his head into his hand. "Please don't do that. I'm just Cupid."

He nodded his head. "As to what pleasure do I have for meeting you?" He muttered.

"Let's talk about Nico."

* * *

**A/N: So I wrote another chapter. Hollah. I did a Percy chapter because patterns. It wouldn't look right if it was three Nico then Percy and then four Nico so yeah... hope you guys enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9: NICO

**A/N: Okay so my updating schedule went off track here because I'm trying to finish up this whole school thing with a passing grade also with work and essays, there isn't much room for writing freely. And I've been a bit stuck as to what to put next.**

**Coffee or Tea?**

**Chapter Nine: Nico's POV**

* * *

It had been at least five hours since Cupid woke everyone up from the dream. He hadn't made an appearance to him since that last one which ended in an argument and Percy Jackson seeing him half naked. Nico hoped that that was the last of the pesky god, though he knew it probably wasn't. He was persistent that Nico confess his "feelings" to Percy and seemed as though he would not leave the boy until he got what he wanted.

Why did he have to develop that stupid crush on that stupid hero? Why did he have to idolize his brave acts of stupidity and awesomeness? Because Nico was just an idiot. He had always been an idiot. Why couldn't he have liked Annabeth instead? Why couldn't he have just liked _girls _instead? Why was all of this biz so complicated?

He hated this feeling.

No he loved the feeling.

But he hated it.

He hated feeling the butterflies creep up into his stomach every time his saw Percy Jackson or the blush that would rise up on his cheeks when the guy complimented him. This feeling was stupid. But it was nice that he could still feel something so powerfully. He wanted most in the world to not feel it but he also wanted something to feel. He kept himself locked away so that he couldn't be hurt. The hurt was the worst.

Nico groaned as a knock pierced through his brooding. He covered his face with his arm and called for whoever was pestering him to come in.

Thankfully he had the means to put on a shirt since his last encounter with an unwanted guest and thankfully it was only Hazel who had been knocking on the door.

"Are you okay?" she asked, delicately taking a seat at the edge of his bed.

Nico slowly sat up and stared at his sister, washing back the emotion of anger and loss that he had felt earlier in the alternate reality. He pushed back the urge to hug her close and never let go. But she didn't know that she had been lost to him or that she had been taken away. It had all been fake. But the emotions had all been real and frightening.

Instead of grabbing her, Nico shrugged his shoulders. "I've had better days."

"You've missed breakfast and lunch… is something troubling you?"

Nico was glad that his half-sister was caring for him in this way. He hadn't been used to this sort of care in a while. It was something Bianca would have been worried about.

He offered her another shrug, still not finding himself to confide in her. It was one of the things he wanted to do most. But Hazel was old, even older than he and she would only scorn him for having these feelings.

But then maybe… maybe she would be like Bianca…

He didn't want to take the chance.

"I haven't been really hungry…" It was the lamest excuse but it was all he could come up with on the spot.

"That's… understandable, especially since only surviving off of mystic seeds for such a long time. You really should be eating though; we never know when we might be attacked or who we might be attacked by. You need to be fit as a fiddle if something like that happens."

Nico nodded, she was right. But he couldn't bring himself to leave the room. He didn't want to see Percy again, not after what he _might _have over heard.

Hazel sat there for a few moments before speaking up again. "Are you sure there is nothing bothering you? I'm here if you need to talk."

He could tell her. He could tell her. _He should tell her._

The Italian shook his head. "Everything is okay." Why did he lie to her? Gods he was stupid. So so stupid. He could take it back. He could spill everything to her. The thought of having someone to confide in seemed otherworldly. Someone besides Jason that is. Oh gods he certainly didn't want to talk to _Jason _about his feelings. His sister on the other hand…

She studied him for a few moments longer before heading to the door. "Make sure you get something to eat. I'll be back later to check if you've done so."

And she was out of his reach. He didn't confide. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

Nico ran his fingers through his hair. Frustrated, he got up and looked for his sword. He found it leaning against his bed. After securing it to his belt, he left his room and hunted down Jason Grace.

* * *

"Let's spar." He suggested when he found the blond lounging on the deck with Piper and Leo.

"I've been itching for one." Jason grinned as he jumped up and drove his hand into his pocket.

The two of them headed for the training room, passing by Percy's door on the way. Nico's eyes lingering on the Trident engraved into the door, wishing that he was in there instead. Wishing that he had the courage to tell him what he felt. Maybe Percy would feel the same way and they would embrace and smooch like in a cheesy romance novel.

Stupid.

When they reached the training room, Jason flipped out his coin into a sword.

"You doing okay?" Jason asked as they strapped on their armor.

It was funny to think that demigods could just die and come back during a friendly match. He had been such a silly kid.

"I've been better." He responded, picking up a helmet and latching it on.

"Is Percy bothering you? Because if he is just let me know and I can tell him to back down."

Since when did he get a guard dog?

Nico shook his head as they tipped their swords together.

"Roman style okay?" He asked.

Nico nodded.

Jason counted down before they drew their swords apart and started clashing.

It went on like that, falling into a soothing rhythm that made Nico forget all about his crush. The rhythm made him focus on the task at hand as he tried over and over not to fall backwards on his bum. But after a while he grew tired. His arms would start to ache and his stomach started to naw on itself, reminding him that he hadn't clashed swords with anyone in a while nor had he had a bite to eat today.

"Let's take a break." Jason suggested.

As soon as Nico agreed they both drew their swords back and sat down on the cushioned bench that lined the walls.

They both took hearty drinks from their water bottles before Jason decided to open his mouth. "So Percy said that someone had been in your room earlier… or that he heard a voice? What was that all about?"

Nico nearly choked on his second gulp of water.

"And then he proceeded to barge into your room, I hope he didn't do anything stupid."

Nico set his water bottle down and picked up his sword. "He uh… no… everything was okay. I uh just…" Nico didn't know what to say. He wasn't prepared for someone to have actually been listening in on his conversation. The Italian hung his head. "It was a Cupid."

"Cupid? But why is he here?"

"He wants me to confess. He had been meddling with me and digging into everyone's heads. He has been trying to convince me of… convince me of…" He couldn't say it. It was stupid. He should just stop talking and go hide back into his room.

"Nico! There you are. Let's have a chat." Percy exclaimed as he ran into the training room breathless.

* * *

**A/N: I don't even want to go through this and find the millions of typos right now. But oh lawd here's the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10: NICO

**A/N: It's really frustrating because I started writing this out in my head last night before bed and now I have no idea what I was going with this… oh well! Thank you guys so much for the reviews and the what nots! Honestly I could not keep writing if it weren't for some of those pernico fanfic out there. They're truly inspiring! Ah so last chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Coffee or Tea?**

**Chapter Ten: Nico's POV**

* * *

Nico's eyes shifted around the room until they finally landed on Percy's. "Me?" He asked.

"Yes you."

"What do you want to chat about?" He asked, sheathing his sword and taking a careful step towards Percy.

Percy scratched at the back of his head and gave Jason a weary look. "I uh… I mean let's chat in private."

A chat? In private? Oh gods.

Nico raised his eyebrow at Percy as he crossed his arms, containing the excitement that the request brought into him. And the nervousness, and the dread. What did he know? Oh gods.

Jason stepped forward, almost as if he was shielding Nico from Percy. Really, when did Jason become his guard dog?

"I mean if that's okay with you. If not I'll just… go away. But we really should talk."

Nico took a few steps towards Percy, boldness sweeping through the Italian as he took Percy's hand and led them out of the room.

"We can continue later, if you'd like Jason." He called out behind him.

As soon as they were out of his sight, Nico dropped Percy's hand and scuffled a few feet behind him. "Lead the way." He said, gesturing forward when Percy stopped to give him a funny look.

The sea-green eyed boy shrugged it off and continued to find somewhere private for them to talk.

Nico couldn't help but to admire the way Percy's legs moved in front of him or how his jeans seemed to keep snug at his butt or how his old Camp Half-Blood shirt barely fit him anymore and showed off everything that any girl (or boy) would swoon over. It was hard for him not to notice these things. These things that his eyes wondered to when he wasn't thinking about it.

Gods Nico was pathetic.

Percy stopped, causing Nico to nearly crash into him, as they reached their destination. Did they really have to have a private talk in his room? What was Nico even thinking when he agreed to this? Oh he was thinking that Percy was stubborn and that he would have persisted on this talk every chance he got.

Nico followed the older boy into his room; his mind wandering as he took in his messy bed and dirty floor that was littered with clothes and candy wrappers. Blue, of course. There was also a photo of his mom on his night stand and an alarm clock that did no good as the boy never got up before eight o'clock anyways. That is, not without the help of Piper dragging him out of bed and pushing him towards the shower.

Percy started shoving the clothes to the side and picking up a few wrappers, trying to make his room more presentable. "Er sorry, I wasn't really planning on having any company."

The Italian shrugged at his comment and found himself leaning against the exit, in case he had to make an escape. "It's homey." He commented, still looking at the various items around the room. Other than the photo there was a desk with a stack of papers on it and a few surf boards that leaned against the walls. Nico didn't peg him as a surfer… well he had because being a son of Poseidon meant that you were naturally good at surfing. Right? Something like that.

Nico steadied himself as he watched Percy half make his bed. He took in a deep breath and told himself that whatever Percy was going to say to him couldn't be that bad. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

Percy stopped his attempts at cleaning and straightened up. He looked over at Nico and sighed. "Look, I know that you have a crush on Annabeth..."

What.

"And that's okay because she and I haven't really been working out lately and…"

Nico wanted to strangle him. Nico had a crush on Annabeth? For the love of everything was the boy that stupid? Did he not see the way Nico mooned over Percy? Did he not see how every movement Percy made sent him on edge?

"And I just wanted to tell you that it's over between us. If you want to make your move you can-"

"You are the biggest idiot I have _ever _met." Nico growled, taking a few steps towards Percy. "You're so dense and and… stupid."

"Not the first time I've heard that before." Percy said, scratching at the back of his head. That was cute. When his eyes darted from his and he was vulnerable as he scratched at that back of his head like he was in a situation he hadn't meant to find himself in.

"It's _not _Annabeth that I like. She's not the one who saved me. She's not the one who stood boldly to protect Bianca and me from an evil we could not comprehend. It was not her who awakened me from the stupor of the seeds. Dammit Jackson every freaking time I think I'm over your chiseled muscles and heroic bravery, you do something so amazing to make me feel flustered again. You do something to make me feel out of place and out of mind. I hate it. I hate this. Damn it all, I hate you." Nico was standing before Percy but the end of his rant. His nearing black eyes met with Percy's. Jackson's brows were furrowed as if something big had happened. As if something he didn't quite understand was going on.

And then.

Percy blinked and wrapped his arms around the Italian, holding onto him as tightly as he could. He held him close and ducked his head so that his mouth was lingering over his ear. "There has been a lot going on these past few weeks. Something strange happened for a while and I don't know what it was. But every time I see your face I just want to hold you like this. I just want to touch you or be near you."

Nico's stomach rioted. His face flushed and his eyelids shut. What was going on? What was he saying? What did it mean?

Slowly the boy wrapped his arms around Percy, savoring the feelings of closeness.

"You have been bearing so much on your own. Nico, it's okay to like other guys. It's common. It's not something that makes you any less worthy than the person next to you. It's not something that makes you defective as a human being."

He couldn't respond. Percy's lips so close to his ear was driving him insane. He wanted so much for this perfect thing to be on his mouth. Like that one time…

He had courage. Sure. Nico di Angelo was a very courageous person. Of course he could kiss someone else without fault.

Nico leaned back from his embrace and shrugged out of his arms. What courage? He took a few steps towards to the door and nearly made a dash for it. But Percy caught his hand before he ever reached the door knob.

"You're not getting away this time." Percy said as he gently tugged Nico back to him, and before he could comprehend what Percy Jackson had in mind his lips were covered.

His whole body shuddered as Percy pulled him closer and as his lips moved from his mouth, down his neck and then leading back up. They briefly touched onto his brow to his nose and then to his cheeks before encasing his lips again.

Why was this happening? Why was he questioning it?

His hand fell from Percy's grasp. Nico found his hand moving into the older boy's black messy hair, feeling the surprising softness that came from the touch.

He wasn't ready when Percy pulled his lips back from the short kiss.

Nico didn't know he could feel so much at one time. He didn't know he could feel the nervousness that crept in every corner of his body or the strange warmness that filled the pit of his stomach.

He was in love.

The tirade of butterflies and hum that came from his head suggested so.

He was in love with Percy Jackson.

Gods when did he become so cheesy? Since when did Percy Jackson ever reciprocate feelings for him? Did those realities alter him?

"You're amazing." Nico managed to say, his face flushing.

"You think that was something?" Percy asked, gripping Nico closer than he ever thought possible. He never thought that he could be so close to someone before. "I'll give you amazing." He grinned, taking Nico's lips onto his own.

Before the poor Italian could understand what he was doing, he felt Percy's tongue slid against his lower lips, breaking open his mouth. His tongue collided with his own in a fury. Percy nipped at his lower lip with his teeth and continued to make Nico's head spin. He had never imaged something like this. Or well maybe he did but he never imaged something like this would happen.

Before the kiss could go on any further, there was a crisp knock on the door, followed by someone barging in.

* * *

**A/N: YEP! So we're done here. Glad I was finally able to finish this biz uvu Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoying writing it! I'm thinking about another pernico fanfic that's completely AU like a Greek AU where it's set with kings and princes and dashing heroes. You know, the usual.**


End file.
